disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flintheart Glomgold
Flintheart Glomgold is Scrooge McDuck's arch-nemesis, primarily because Glomgold is jealous of Scrooge's wealth, and desperately wants to steal the title of "World's Richest Duck" from Scrooge, but so far has only managed to maintain his status as "World's Second Richest Duck" (though that title is in somewhat dispute with another of Scrooge's adversaries, John D. Rockerduck). Flintheart will attempt any possible underhanded deed in order to defeat Scrooge, and will often hire such thugs as Pete the Cat or the Beagle Boys to do his dirty work. Under Carl Barks' authorship, Glomgold hailed from South Africa, where he made his fortune in diamond mining. However, when he debuted in DuckTales, ''it had been during the 1980s and the U.S. government had been bashing the Republic of South Africa. Wishing to avoid controversy, as South Africa had been associated with apartheid and not with diamonds at that time, the Disney animators changed Glomgold's nationality from South African to Scottish. Another departure from the comics was that Glomgold is also notoriously stingy as is Scrooge, but even more so, whereas Scrooge at least will be generous with his money on occasion. The animated Glomgold was shown as a big spender. This may have been an amalgamation of another one of Scrooge's rivals, John Rockerduck, who was never shown in ''Ducktales. ''Rockerduck is infamous for high living and spending money freely. The animated Flintheart Glomgold was voiced by Hal Smith, who was better known for voicing Goofy. Personality Selfish, dishonest and incredibly greedy. His goal is to become the world's richest duck but the thing that makes him such a cruel duck is the fact that he'll cross every line to achieve this. Even to the point were he might even try to murder Scrooge. He cares for no one other than himself acting as a loner at some points. In the comics Glomgold wears an ascot and black coat. In ''Ducktales, he wore a kilt, tartan and tam o'shanter. In the comics he owns a money bin that mirrors Scrooge's, however it is in the middle of a South African jungle as opposed to Scrooge's which is in the center of Duckburg. While Scrooge's money bin is almost all cash, Glomgold's is a mix of cash and precious gems, particularly diamonds. Appearances DuckTales Glomgold serves as the main antagonist of the series making recurring appearances all major voiced by Hal Smith. Like the comics, Glomgold is trying his best in becoming the world's richest duck. He makes his series debut in the episode "Wronguay In Ronguay" were Scrooge and his nephews find a map to a sunken treasure but teams up with a villain named El Capitan to stop McDuck and gain the treasure for themselves. He would later go on to scheme and battle McDuck in several episodes. Some of his schemes include framing Scrooge which ends up having him arrested, banish Scrooge to a remote island through the power of a genie, or even using Scrooge's own employees to work for him. Darkwing Duck In the series Darkwing Duck episode "In Like Blunt", Glomgold makes a cameo appearance-along with the Beagle Boys and Magica DeSpell-as a bidder for the secret S.H.U.S.H. agent list. Gallery Trivia es:Isidoro Dorado Category:Characters Category:DuckTales characters Category:Villains Category:Living characters Category:Comic characters Category:Males Category:Comedy Villains Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Ducks Category:Characters in video games